heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Because You Were Nice to Me
Sometimes redeemed villains or anti heroes is treated for the first time in their lives with genuine kindness and friendship from the main protagonist, friendship, love interest or family members. Like for example: The Beast realize that Belle help him by healing his arm, because he save her from the wolves even though he done nothing, but being mean to her when they met. But Belle stay instead since she know that he have a good heart somewhere and not a monster. It started with a Hero's Secret Past, Redeemed Villains and Enemies Turned Friends. Here's why the heroes was being nice to anti-heroes or redeemed villains: *because they save their lives from danger *because they believe that they have goodness in their bitter heart (like Cindy Lou from the live action believe that Grinch is not mean, but misunderstood creature) *because they understand that the main antagonist (or his minions), monsters, love interest and anti-hero doesn't have any friends to talk with *because after they got along or see that people do care about their love ones (like Ash and Pikachu), the anti hero started to realize that they were wrong about heroes, humans or their arch enemies since there's goodness in their heart. Examples *Iago in Aladdin: The Return of Jafar regrets helping Jafar after Aladdin sticks up for him and Aladdin and his friends treating Iago better than Jafar ever did. This causes his Heel–Face Turn and he ultimately helps them defeat Jafar. *Mew Two realize that Ash was right after seeing Pikachu and Ash really do care about each other, so he call off the fight *Cindy Lou Who from the live action believe that Mr. Grinch is not mean, but misunderstood after realizing that he have a tragic past and treat him with kindness. **Martha May Whoiver treat Grinch with kindness, because he made her a Christmas gift long time ago and have a secret crush on him like Grinch have a crush on her too. *In the 2011 movie of Thor, Jane Foster treats Thor with kindness and respect despite his arrogant personality ever since she first meets him after he was banished from Asgard. After Thor realizes he's unworthy to lift his hammer, he begins to see the errors of his ways, notices Jane's kindness, and develops feelings for her even though he fell in love with her at first sight. *The Beast realize that Belle helped him by healing his arm, because he save her from the wolves even though he done nothing, but being mean to her when they met. But Belle stay instead since she know that he have a good heart somewhere and not a monster. *Because of Lilo's kindness and influence, Stitch begins to see the problems his programming causes for others and grows to care for Lilo. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' **In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Discord is redeemed (mostly) when he realizes that Fluttershy actually is trying to be his friend, that Friendship really is Magic, and that if he continues his chaotic rampage he'll lose the only friend he's ever had. Fluttershy purposely invoked this trope, and Discord knew she was doing it... but it still worked. **And in Twilight's Kingdom, he is reformed once and for all (though still remaining untamed) after Twilight saves him from Tirek even though Discord had earlier done a Face–Heel Turn and helped Tirek drain all the ponies' powers. **In School Raze, the racist Chancellor Neighsay is truly touched when the non-pony students he'd locked up freed him in an Enemy Mine scenario, and his gratitude helps him turn over a new leaf. **In the movie, every new friend the protagonists make comes about because one of them was willing to befriend them: *** Capper was planning to sell them before they escaped. Because Rarity had given him a selfless gift and expected nothing in return, he does his best to mislead Tempest as to where they're going. *** Captain Celaeno and her pirates are persuaded to abandon the Storm King's forces after Rainbow Dash sings them a rousing song, encouraging them to live their lives to the full. *** Princess Skystar joins them in the final battle against the Storm King's forces even after Twilight tried to rob her because Pinkie Pie sincerely entertained her with the "One Small Thing" number. *** And of course Tempest Shadow reforms and pulls a Heel–Face Turn because Twilight chose to save her life. *''Attack on Titan'' ** Ymir cites this as the reason for her devotion to Krista, claiming that Krista could smile at her even while knowing what a horrible person she really is. This devotion leads her to make a Face–Heel Turn and side with the villains, since they need Krista alive and are the ones best suited to ensuring her survival in the long-run. That they will probably end up killing Ymir either way is fine with her, as long as Krista survives. ** This is why the Female Titan/Annie decided to spare Armin during their ambush on the Survey Corps. Annie is not a very approachable person, but Armin is the only person who makes an effort. Because of this, Armin is the only person she's actually relatively close to, and this is presumably why when she has him unhorsed and caught as the Female Titan, she lets him go rather than squishing him. This ends up biting Annie in the ass later: Armin uses this encounter as a clue to connect her to the Female Titan. ** Mikasa's unwavering loyalty and devotion towards Eren stems from the day that he rescued her by ruthlessly murdering a group of human traffickers who killed her parents at great risk to himself. *In Elfen Lied, '' Lucy fell in love with Kouta because he was the first person to ever treat her kindly and not like a freak; she even explicitly states that the time they spent together is her only happy memories. Because of this, he's the only human she refuses to harm or try to harm in any way. *In ''James and the Giant Peach, James finds a spider in his room and helps it escape the house when his aunts try to kill it. Later on, Miss Spider in the peach convinces the others to let James stay and looks after him during the journey. She reveals that she was the spider in question and is thankful for James' help. Gallery The Grinch and Cindy Lou 4.jpg|Cindy Lou knows that Mr. Grinch isn't mean, but misunderstood Belle tends to Beast.jpg|Belle helping the Beast after he saves her from a pack of wolves, making her realize that he may have a good heart despite his appearance and bad behavior. Thor & Jane.jpg|Thor realizing Jane's kindness to him and realizing he did not treated her well. So, he gives her research back to her as a way to thank her for all she's done for him. Mewtwo.jpg|Mewtwo calling off the Pokemon fight after seeing and realizing how much Ash and Pikachu care about each other. File:Cindy_Lou_and_Max.jpg|Cindy Lou forgave the Grinch after he apologized to her and invite him for Christmas dinner at her home Lilo and Stitch forming bond.png|Stitch growing to care and love Lilo after his destructiveness caused her trouble. Miss Spider tends to James.jpg|Miss Spider being kind and nurturing to James because he saved her life. Category:About Heroes